Problem: Divide. $7 \div \dfrac{1}{8} = $
Imagine we have ${7}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{8}$ of the size. In total we have $7 \times 8$ pieces. $7 \times 8 = 56$ $7 \div \dfrac{1}{8} = 56$